Los Duelos de Pacto
by dreams5
Summary: Despues de 4 años que Atem se fuera, Yugi empieza a tener pesadillas en los cuales Atem le advierte de una nueva amenaza. Yugi y sus amigos van a Egipto en buscar una forma en ayudar a su amigo. NO YAOI.  PD: El capitulo 5 ya esta.
1. Pesadillas

**Yugi: (Abre los ojos y ve que esta en una piscina).****  
****Joey:Yugi!(extiende una mano, llamandoro a lo lejos, Yugi se acerca a el) vamos a saltar al tablero.****  
****Mai: seguro Joey que quieres saltar?...no te dara miedo?.****  
****Joey: Por supuesto que no, ya veras (ven que salta primero Odion, despues Ishizu y finalmente Marik, este ve que sus hermanos se rien y que indican algo, mira donde indican, se pone rojo toma su traje de baño y se lo coloca, todos saltaron hasta que queda Joey, Mai y Yugi).****  
****Tea: Joey! salta de una buena vez!(Joey empieza a tiritar).****  
****Joey:"se me habia olvidado que me dan miedo las alturas".****  
****Kaiba:Al parecer los monos no saltan tan lejos (estaba sentado tomando sol).****  
****Joey:No me compares con un mono.****  
****Kaiba:Tienes razon, no deberia compararte con un mono, ya que lo terminaria ofendiendo.****  
****Joey:Que dijiste?.****  
****Tristan:Joey ignoraro, salta ya!.****  
****Serenity:Vamos hermano!.****  
****Tea:Mokuba por que no te tiras a la picsina?.****  
****Mokuba:No, gracias, estoy bien aqui tomando sol con mi hermano.****  
****Tristan:La idea de venir a una piscina es mojarse.****  
****Duk:(mira a Tristan) le damos una ayudadita?.****  
****Tristan:Buena idea (salen de la piscina, y toman a Kaiba).****  
****Kaiba:Que creen que estan haciendo? (lo tiran a la piscina, Mokuba se acerca a reclamar y lo tiran tambien a la piscina).****  
****Tristan:Ahora estamos todos(se tiran a la piscina).****  
****Mai:Ya se desmoro mucho, Joey( cuando ve que Joey voltea lo empuja y caen los dos a la piscina).****  
****Joey:Por que hiciste eso? (le reclama).****  
****Mai:Te demoraste mucho(se rie).****  
****Tea:Ahora es el turno de Yugi, vamos Yugi!.****  
****Bakura: Vamos Yugi! (empiezan todos a llamarlo, Yugi salta al estar al fondo del agua abre los ojos y ve a Atem, este le toma los brazos y no lo deja salir).****  
****Atem:"Ayudame"(le lee el pensamiento).****  
****Yugi:"En que?".****  
****Atem:"A detenerlo"****  
****Yugi:"A quien?"(Atem le suelta los brazos, Yugi al salir ve que el cielo esta oscuro, y ve a todos sus amigos muertos)"No!...Tea!...Joey!...no!...no!.****  
****Abuelo:Yugi!...Yugi!...despierta!(lo despierta y lo abraza) tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla.****  
****Yugi:Una pesadilla?(pregunta sin creerlo, se pone a llorar).****  
****Abuelo:tranquilizate, fue solo una pesadilla.****  
****Yugi:Tea (va a tomar el celular, pero el abuelo lo detiene).****  
****Abuelo:Para que la vas a llamar a esta hora? debe estar dormiendo, que te sucede? cada noche lo mismo, siempre tienes pesadillas, que vez al faraon, y vez a tus amigos muertos, deberias calmarte.****  
****Yugi:Lo siento abuelo.****  
****Abuelo:Vuelve a dormir(sale de la habitacion).****  
****Yugi:"Ha pasado cuatro años desde que me despedi de él, y ahora...tengo estas pesadillas...que estara sucediendo?...que le habra pasado?"(mira su ventana, ya era luna nueva).****  
****  
****Atem:(al entrar la puerta se da cuenta que sus amigos de su tiempo no estan, y cae en un caraboso)Que sucede?.****  
****Anubis:Tanto tiempo sin vernos(se rie).****  
****Atem:Tu?(sorprendido).****  
****Anubis:De que tanto te sorprendes?...sabes muy bien que debo encargarme de los muertos, te has desmorado mucho en llegar, pero no puedes ir a tu juicio.****  
****Atem:A mi juicio?****  
****Anubis:Ya sabes, el lugar donde los dioses te enjuiciaran, donde debes declarar todos tus pecados, pero no podra ser realizado, y te quedaras aqui.****  
****Atem:Pero, por que no se realizara?.****  
****Anubis:Por que yo no quiero llevarte(se rie).****  
****Atem:Por que?.****  
****Anubis:Por que crees?...me venciste en un el duelo de mounstros, un semidios me vencio, me dejaste en ridiculo antes todos los dioses, antes yo era el que dirigia el juicio, ahora gracias a ti soy solo el que dirige a los muertos a sus destinos, y por agradecimiento tu te quedaras aqui, y no veras a tus amigos de tu tiempo, pero descuida te acompañaran tus amigos del tiempo actual.****  
****Atem:Ellos no tienen nada que ver.****  
****Anubis:Realmente si, si no fuera por ellos seguirias encerrado en ese articulo, hay que darle las gracias.(se va)****  
****Atem:"Yugi".****  
****  
****Yugi: (se levanta, al dirigirse al living se encuentra con Tea y los demas) amigos, que hacen aqui?.****  
****Joey: Que crees?.****  
****Tea: A quien se le ocurre llamar a sus amigos a la 4, 5 y 6 de la mañana?.****  
****Mai: Cada dia tengo llamadas perdidas tuyas, pense que estabas en fiestas, pero llamar por aburrimiento.****  
****Yugi: Realmente no era eso...****  
****Tristan: Entonces, por que?.****  
****Duke: No se tu, pero buscaria un psicologo, eso que tienes pesadillas a cada rato.****  
****Bakura: Que te esta preocupando?.****  
****Serenity: Si, que te preocupa?.****  
****Yugi: (Suena su celular) me contesto.****  
****Tea: Quien?.****  
****Yugi: Kaiba.****  
****Tea: Kaiba?.****  
****Joey: Hasta a el lo estabas llamando?.****  
****Duke: Enserio necesitas un psicologo.****  
****Yugi: (contesta en altavoz) alo.****  
****Kaiba: No puede ser...Yugi?.****  
****Yugi: Si, soy yo.****  
****Kaiba: Quien te dio mi numero?.****  
****Yugi: Mokuba.****  
****Ishizu: Con quien hablas?.****  
****Kaiba: Con Yugi.****  
****Yugi: Con quien estas?.****  
****Kaiba: Con Ishizu.****  
****Yugi: Me pasas con ella?.****  
****Kaiba: Espera (le pasa el celular a Ishizu) quiere hablar contigo.****  
****Ishizu: Yugi tanto tiempo.****  
****Yugi: Lo mismo digo...adonde estan?.****  
****Ishizu: en el museo del Cairo en Egipto.****  
****Yugi: Que hace Kaiba hay?.****  
****Ishizu: Esta en un proyecto de virtualidad para el museo.****  
****Yugi: Aaaaa!.****  
****Ishizu: No estabas pensando otra cosa, verdad?(se rie).****  
****Yugi: No!, para nada.****  
****Tea: Yo si.****  
****Tristan: Yo tambien.****  
****Joey: Ishizu si no fuera por que conosco a Kaiba te creo, o sino no te creeria.****  
****Yugi: Ishizu queria hacerte una pregunta.****  
****Ishizu: Dime.****  
****Yugi: Podrias recibirme en Egipto?.****  
****Ishizu: Claro, pero... tambien vendrian Joey y los demas, verdad?.****  
****Tea: Si.****  
****Joey: Dire que si, que te vamos a acompañar.****  
****Yugi: Si, ellos tambien vienen.****  
****Ishizu: Dame un numero.****  
****Yugi: Un numero...bueno...****  
****Tea: Hiremos todos.****  
****Yugi: Seis, siete, ocho...hiremos ocho, todos los que conociste en las finales de ciudad batallas.****  
****Ishizu: De acuerdo, entonces me avisas cuando vienen.****  
****Yugi: Esta bien, nos vemos (corta), seguro que todos van a ir?.****  
****Mai: No quieres que vayamos?.****  
****Yugi: No!, no es eso, es que...pueden todos financiar su viaje?.****  
****Mai: Yo si.****  
****Tea: Yo tambien (miran a Joey).****  
****Joey: Por que todos me miran?.****  
****Tristan: Te consigo el pasaje Joey.****  
****Joey: Enserio?, gracias Tristan, pero... Serenity?.****  
****Mai: Yo se lo consigo.****  
****Joey: Gracias Mai(la abraza) algun dia te lo pagare.****  
****Mai: "Se me hace que ese dia no va a llegar".****Anubis: (observa el mundo de los muertos, en eso un sujeto con una capa se arrodilla ante el) quien eres?.****  
****Majab: (se quita la capa, dejando al descubierto su identidad).****  
****Anubis: Vienes a pedirme que tenga piedad de el, verdad?.****  
****Majab: Exactamente, dios Anubis...****  
****Anubis: Me rehuso a perdonarlo (voltea).****  
****Majab: Por favor, si quiere yo recibo su castigo, pero dejero a él libre.****  
****Anubis: Por que harias eso?, por que renunciarias a tu libertad por el?, si ahora no tienes que obedecer a nadie.****  
****Majab: No es solo mi faraon, tambien es mi amigo.****  
****Anubis: Amigo (burla, voltea y observa al sujeto) crees que si tu estubieras en su lugar, él vendria aqui a pedirme que te tenga piedad?.****  
****Majab: No lo dudaria (mira fijo a los ojos del dios).****  
****Anubis: Que ingenuo (burla).****  
****Majab: Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por mi amigo.****  
****Anubis: Si es asi...trae a tus amigos, les tengo una propuesta.****  
****Majab: (se retira).****  
****  
****Atem: (Encerrado en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha unos pasos acercarse, levanta la vista).****  
****Mana: Hola Atem.****  
****Atem: Mana...no tienes idea cuanto me alegra verte.****  
****Mana: Es una pena que Anubis no quiere permitirte ir al juicio, me costo mucho comencer a su sirvienta que me dejara verte, Majab esta intentando comencer a Anubis...****  
****Atem: No lo va a lograr.****  
****Mana: Atem...****  
****Atem: (le toma las manos) gracias por venir, me alegra saber que tengo amigos en quien contar.****  
****Mana: Has intentado comunicarte con Yugi?.****  
****Atem: Intente, pero no hubo caso, y despues me di cuenta que no serviria de nada, el esta en el mundo de los vivos, de alla no puede ayudarme.****  
****Mana: "Atem, justificas la razon por la cual el ya te olvido?"****  
****Atem: "No debio haberme olvidado, solo que no hay forma para poder comunicarme con el".****  
****Azah: (se acerca la sirviente de Anubis una mujer de cabellera negra y risada, de ojos verdes y de test blanca) Mana...Majab te esta llamando.****  
****Mana: Ya voy (mira a Atem) Enseguida vuelvo.****  
****Atem: Te esperare.****  
****Mana: (se va junto con la mujer) Dijo por que me llama?.****  
****Azah: Ya vas a ver (Entran a una habitacion en la cual hay 6 salcoflagos, y estaba Majab con los demas).****  
****Mana: (Se acerca a Majab) Por que me llamaste?.****  
****Majab: Anubis quiere hacer un trato con nosotros.****  
****Mana: Con nosotros?.****  
****Azah: Como soy la representante del amo Anubis, les explicare en que consiste el trato, si quieren a Atem con ustedes tendran que matar a Yugi y sus amigos, sin exepcion alguna.****  
****Shada: Asesinarlos?.****  
****Karim: Por que?.****  
****Aknadi: Ellos que tienen que ver con este asunto?.****  
****Azah: Ese es el trato, lo toman o lo dejan?.****  
****Mana: Si nos rehusamos a aceptarlo?.****  
****Azah: Atem sabra que estara encerrado en ese carabozo, y que sus supuestos amgos no hicieron nada por él.****  
****Todos: (Se quedan mirando, esperando que alguien hable).****  
****Azah: Piensero muchachos, cuando hayan tomado una decision me avisan...(da un paso y se detiene) si quieren pueden ir a ver a Atem (se retira).****  
****Mana: Que haremos?.****  
****Shada: No nos queda otra más que aceptar el trato.****  
****Mana: Estas loco?, ellos trajieron a Atem a este mundo, quien se iva a imaginar que Anubis haria esto?, sino fuera por ellos nuestro amigo seguiria atrapado en ese articulo, y es asi como se los vamos a agradecer?.****  
****Karim: Te entiendo Mana, pero en la situacion en que nos encontramos no nos deja otra opcion, ademas piensa un poco en el padre de Atem, no lo ha visto hace tiempo.****  
****Mana: Y si lo traemos aca?.****  
****Majab: Anubis no lo permitio.****  
****Aknadi: Eso lo explica todo, Anubis no dejo que mi hermano viniera para que no nos comencieramos en que lo podriamos ver, y aceptaramos el trato, sabe bien que el desea volver a ver a su hijo.****  
****Majab: Aceptaria el trato de todos modos.****  
****Shada: Majab!(sorprendido).****  
****Majab: Por que creen que no he ido a verlo?, no quiero verlo asi, lo pienso sacar de alguna manera, no me importa el precio, aceptare el trato.****  
****Aknadi: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, acepto el trato.****  
****Shada: Yo tambien.****  
****Karim: igual (miran a Mana).****  
****Mana: De acuerdo (triste, Majab se acerca a ella y deposita sus manos en los hombros de ella).****  
****Majab: Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto Mana, tu quedate con Atem, eso si, que él no se entere de esto.****  
****Mana: Esta bien (se va).****  
****Shada: Majab, como lo haremos?, lo que pasa, es que algunas de las personas que nos piden que matemos son Seth e Isis, como?.****  
****Majab: Ya no son ellos, tenlo claro (llega Azah).****  
****Azah: Me estaban llamando?.****  
****Majab: Aceptamos el trato. ****  
****Azah: (se rie).**


	2. En Egipto

**Tea: (empieza a empujar a ****Yugi**** que esta dormido) ****Yugi**** ya llegamos.****  
****Yugi****: (despierta aun con sueño) Que pasa?.****  
****Tea: Ya llegamos a Egipto.****  
****Yugi****: En serio?.****  
****Mai****: Levántate (dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida, junto con los demás).****  
****Yugi****: (empezó a bostezar) Bueno (bajan de avión, empiezan a buscar a algún conocido).****  
****Joey: Estas seguro que la llamaste? (mira a ****Yugi****).****  
****Yugi****: Si, si cuando le avise me dijo que venían a ****buscarnos****.****  
****Tea: Serán ellos? (indica a unas personas que acababan de entrar al aeropuerto).****  
****Tristán: Si son ellos (ven a ****Marik****, ****Odion**** y a un joven acercándose a ellos).****  
****Bakura****: Quien vendrá con ellos?.****  
****Serenity****: algún amigo?.****  
****Marik****: No han cambiado mucho, a excepción de ****Yugi**** que creció un poco.****  
****Joey: Lo mismo decimos de ustedes... ¿Y quien es el? (indica al joven).****  
****Joven: Ya no me recuerdan?.****  
****Tea: (queda sorprendida) ****Mokuba****?.****  
****Joey: Que?.****  
****Tristán: Vaya que estas cambiado.****  
****Yugi****: Que has crecido (sorprendido).****  
****Mokuba****: Ya era hora que creciéramos, no lo crees ****Yugi****?.****  
****Yugi****: Si.****  
****Tea: Estas guapo.****  
****Mai****: Tea por dios, es muy chico para ti (se ríe).****  
****Tea: No lo decía con esas intensiones (se molesta).****  
****Mokuba****: Gracias Tea (se ríe).****  
****Yugi****: ****Ishizu****?.****  
****Marik****: Esta trabajando en el museo.****  
****Yugi****: ****Kaiba****?.****  
****Mokuba****: También esta allá, esta en un proyecto.****  
****Odion****: Vámonos? (mira a ****Marik****).****  
****Marik****: Bueno, que esperamos?, vámonos. (Al salir ven dos autos, ****Marik**** sube al primero en el volante, al lado sube ****Yugi**** y Tea, atrás sube ****Mai****, Joey y ****Serenity****, en el otro lado sube ****Odion**** al volante, al lado ****Mokuba****, atrás Tristán, ****Duke**** y ****Bakura****).****  
****Tristán: ****Mokuba**** enamoraste a Tea, ****uy****. (****Mokuba**** se pone rojo).****  
****Odion****: Que gracia tiene ella?, siempre me lo he preguntado, ****Marik**** también enamorado de ella, le he dicho siempre que tiene que mejorar ese gusto.****  
****Duke****: Oye, si Tea no es tan fea.****  
****Odion****: Pero entre ****Mai**** y Tea?.****  
****Duke****: Bueno, en eso no hay duda que Tea no le llega a los talones a ****Mai****.****  
****Bakura****: Oye no sean así, si Tea es bonita.****  
****Odion****: Otro bobo enamorado.****  
****Tristán: ****Odion**** que sorpresa, habla más que antes.****  
****Duke****: Bueno, antes no hablabas.****  
****Odion****: (se ríe).****  
****Tristán: Ya volviste a estar mudo, hablamos de las chicas, parece que eso te hace hablar.****  
****Odion****: (se ríe) realmente quería ****desahogarme**** un rato, con el gusto raro de algunos.****  
****Duke****: Y tu ****Odion**** de todas las que conoces, cual es la más bonita?, según tu.****  
****Odion****: ****Mai****.****  
****Duke****: La encuentras más linda que tu hermana?.****  
****Odion****: ****Ishizu**** sabe que encuentro que hasta Tea la supera en belleza.****  
****Bakura****: Oye si ****Ishizu**** tendrá alguna gracia.****  
****Odion****: Es inteligente, no encuentro más.****  
****Duke****: El cuerpo.****  
****Odion****: No me fijo en eso, si son niñas.****  
****Tristán: El abuelo de ****Yugi**** si se fija en eso.****  
****Odion****: Pero yo no soy el abuelo de ****Yugi****, y según ustedes, quien es la más linda?.****  
****Tristán: ****Serenity****.****  
****Duke****: Si, ****Serenity****.****  
****Mokuba****: No se dudaba que la nombrarían a ella, considero que es más linda ****Mai****.****  
****Duke****: Pero no te gusta Tea?.****  
****Mokuba****: No me gusta, es solo mi amiga.****  
****Tristán: Amigas se llaman ahora.****  
****Bakura****: Quien lo dice, tu estas en las mismas, fingiendo ser el amigo de ****Serenity****.****  
****Duke****: No puede ser, este es el fin del mundo.****  
****Tristán: Por que?.****  
****Duke****: Los más mudos están empezando a hablar (sorprendido).****  
****Tristán: Tienes razón. ******

**(En el otro auto)****  
****Mai****: Tea que eres pedófila.****  
****Tea: No me gustan tus comentarios, si es solo mi amigo.****  
****Mai****: Amigos se llaman ahora.****  
****Tea: Deja de ****molestarme****Mai****, te advierto.****  
****Mai****: O sino que?.****  
****Tea: Les digo a todos que te gusta Joey (****Mai**** se pone roja).****  
****Yugi****: Eso ya se sabía.****  
****Serenity****: Si se nota.****  
****Marik****: Quien no sabe eso?.****  
****Joey: No, están malinterpretando las cosas (se pone nervioso) si somos solo amigos.****  
****Marik****: A otro perro con ese hueso.****  
****Joey: ****Marik**** me estas dejando de simpatizar.****  
****Serenity****: Por que no son novios?.****  
****Tea: Si, que andan esperando?.****  
****Marik****: Joey, da el paso de una buena vez, ****pídele**** noviazgo.****  
****Yugi****: Que esperas Joey?.****  
****Joey: Quieren que le pida noviazgo ahora?.****  
****Todos excepto ****Mai**** y Joey: Si.****  
****Joey: (se pone rojo) Es que...****  
****Yugi****: Apúrate Joey, estamos por llegar.****  
****Marik****: Como lo sabes?.****  
****Yugi****: Solo lo digo para que se apure.****  
****Serenity****: Vamos hermano!.****  
****Tea: Vamos Joey.****  
****Joey: Esta bien (le toma las manos a ****Mai****) ****Mai****...****  
****Mai****: (se pone roja).****  
****Joey: Quieres...?.****  
****Mai****: Que cosa?.****  
****Joey: Quieres ser mí...****  
****Marik****: Muy tarde, ya llegamos.****  
****Tea: Danos unos minutos, si esto se esta poniendo emocionante.****  
****Yugi****: Continúa Joey.****  
****Joey: Quieres ser mi novia?.****  
****Mai****: (muda).****  
****Ishizu****: Lo tienes tan cerca y no le das un beso? (estaba en la ventana ****observándolos****).****  
****Tea: Lo interrumpiste!.****  
****Ishizu****: Lo siento, no pude ****evitarlo****.****  
****Kaiba****: (se acerca a la ventana) Joey por fin se te presenta una buena oportunidad en tu patética vida y no lo aprovechas?.****  
****Joey: Y tenias que aparecer tu? (molesto).****  
****Yugi****: No los interrumpan...era la mejor parte.****  
****Ishizu****: Que onda? se estaban casando? si es así, Joey puedes besar a la novia.****  
****Joey: (se pone rojo) no, no me estaba casando.****  
****Kaiba****: Si se casan hay, donde será su luna de miel?, como tratándose de él, creo que será hay mismo, y tendrán hijos patéticos e hijas patéticas, igual que el padre.****  
****Joey: No te metas en lo que no te importa.****  
****Ishizu****: Bajen ya, se casan en otra ocasión.****  
****Marik****: Con fiesta y todo.****  
****Kaiba****: Pero como lo van a financiar?.****  
****Marik****: Tú invitas.****  
****Kaiba****: No, que invite tu hermana.****  
****Tea: Pero por que no algunos de ustedes dos se casan? (refiriéndose a ****Ishizu**** y ****Kaiba****) así habría fiesta.****  
****Kaiba****: Que yo me case tomara años y que ****Ishizu**** se case tomara milenios.****  
****Ishizu****: Es al revés.****  
****Kaiba****: Créeme que no, habladores de cuento hadas egipcios los terminaras ahuyentando a todos.****  
****Ishizu****: Pero no lo he logrado contigo.****  
****Kaiba****: Es que no te presto atención cuando hablas. ****  
****Marik****: Vámonos a casa? (ya cansado).****  
****Ishizu****: Como tu quieras hermano (Entran todos a la casa).****  
****Joey: Guau es grande su casa.****  
****Kaiba****: Es que nunca has conocido una casa.****  
****Ishizu****: Seto no seas así.****  
****Marik****: Seto anda a ****acostarte**** mejor.****  
****Tristán: Jaja hasta a ****Marik**** lo tienes aburrido, ahora te falta aburrir a ****Odion****.****  
****Kaiba****: (lo ignora).****  
****Ishizu****: Ya, dejen de ****tratarse**** así, muchachos hay muchas habitaciones disponibles, tomen la que quieran, en la cocina puedan comer lo que quieran.****  
****Joey: Voy a dejar el refrigerador vacío.****  
****Tristán: No vas a ser solo tu el que haga eso.****  
****Marik****: Siéntense como en casa.****  
****Joey: Y que nos vayamos a acostar también?.****  
****Marik****: (se ríe) no.**  
**Joey: Me disculpan, voy a la cocina (todos los demás los siguen a ****excepción**** de ****Yugi**** e ****Ishizu****).****  
****Ishizu****: Necesito hablar contigo ****Yugi****, vamos al patio?.****  
****Yugi****: Bueno, vamos.****  
****Ishizu****: (se dirigen al patio) Se que no viniste aquí para ****visitarnos****, dime, que sucede?****  
****Yugi****: Es ****Atem****.****  
****Ishizu****: ****Atem**** esta en el mundo de los muertos hace más de cuatro años.****  
****Yugi****: Si se, pero siento que se comunica conmigo, que quiere ****avisarme**** de algo que va a llegar a suceder.****  
****Ishizu****: Y que quieres hacer?, el esta en otro mundo, no puedes llegar allá.****  
****Yugi****: Pero tal vez pueda ****comunicarme**** con él.****  
****Ishizu****: Como? si su tumba se derrumbo y en el estaban los artículos del milenio.****  
****Yugi****: Debe haber algún medio.****  
****Ishizu****: Déjame ver ****Yugi****, voy a ver si existe algún medio, si es así te aviso.****  
****Yugi****: Gracias.****  
****Ishizu****: Para que están los amigos? (se retira).****  
****Yugi****:"Para que están los amigos?"(Mira el cielo)"****Atem****" (se dirige a la cocina, ve a Joey ****peleando**** con Tristán por un pedazo de pastel, pero sin ****darse**** cuenta ****Bakura**** toma el trozo y se lo come).****  
****Joey y Tristán: Te comiste el último trozo que había!****  
****Bakura****: Como se van a molestar conmigo por un trozo de pastel?,chicos por que me miran así?(asustado).****  
****Marik****: Tranquilos hay más cosas para comer.****  
****Mai****: Realmente no tengo hambre, tengo sed.****  
****Marik****: Preparare un jugo (empieza a ****hacerlo****) me gustaría saber, a que se debe la visita?.****  
****Tristán: Te sorprende que estemos aquí?.****  
****Marik****: Para ****serte**** sincero si, es que no han dado ninguna señal de vida durante estos 4 años, y que ahora ****aparezcan**** me sorprendió, no le creía a mi hermana que venían.****  
****Joey: Es como volver a los tiempos de ciudad batallas.****  
****Marik****: Prefiero no recordar esos tiempos (se ríe).****  
****Odion****: (se ríe) Formemos ****otra vez**** el grupo?.****  
****Marik****: Los ****cazadores**** raro?, no.****  
****Joey: Pero lo formas con nosotros.****  
****Duke****: Si.****  
****Tristán: Si, buena idea.****  
****Kaiba****: Te doy un consejo ****Marik****?, forma tu grupo con perros en vez de estos, o sino vas a tener un grupo bien patético.****  
****Joey: Que te crees en ****tratarnos**** así?.****  
****Tristán: Joey ****ignoraron****, si esta enojado por que lo mandaron a acostar, y por que no lo incluyeron en el grupo.****  
****Kaiba****: Para que ****quedria**** estar en su grupo?.****  
****Joey: No se, para tener amigos.****  
****Kaiba****: Amigos? (se ríe) no pierdo mí tiempo con amigos, y si quisiera tener amigos, no serian ustedes.****  
****Tristán: Por que no te largas?.****  
****Duke****: Si, por que no te largas?.****  
****Mokuba****: Tenemos nuestras razones.****  
****Joey: Cuales?.****  
****Ishizu****: Que no quiero que se vayan, muchachos, por favor, no pelen.****  
****Joey: ****Díselo**** a él (indica a ****Kaiba****).****  
****Ishizu****: (respira profundo) Voy al museo a buscar algo que se me quedo, Seto me acompañas?.****  
****Kaiba****: (la sigue y salen de la cocina).****  
****Joey: Si se ****demoran**** mucho, sospechare.****  
****Marik****: No hay nada que sospechar (le pasa un vaso con jugo a ****Mai****).****  
****Mai****: Gracias (recibe el vaso).****  
****Joey: ****Marik**** si estaba ****bromeando****.****  
****Mokuba****: Para nada agradable tu broma.****  
****Joey: Estos hermanos que son celosos.****  
****Todos ****excepto**** Joey: Quien lo dice?.****  
****Joey: Si soy celoso, pero no tanto como ellos.****  
****Tea: Estas seguro Joey?.****  
****Tristán: No nos dejas para nada ****acercarnos**** a ****Serenity****.****  
****Duke****: Si.****  
****Joey: ****Marik**** yo también quiero un jugo natural (le pasa el vaso).****  
****Tea: De tanto hablar quedaste con la boca seca?.****  
****  
****Azah****: (entra a una casa con ****Majab**** y los demás).****  
****Shada****: Que ropa tan rara que nos hicieron ****colocarnos****.****  
****Azah****: Esa ropa pertenece a este tiempo, y le resultara cómoda para andar en motocicleta (llega un sirviente).****  
****Sirviente: Traje lo que pidió señorita ****Qebehut****.****  
****Majab****: ****Qebehut****?.****  
****Azah****: Es mi apellido.****  
****Majab****: No recuerdo ****haberlo**** escuchado como apellido, más bien como nombre.****  
****Azah****: Eso no tiene importancia ahora, sirviente entregare los discos de duelo.****  
****Karim: Disco de duelo? (observaba el objeto).****  
****Azah****: Es parecido al objeto que utilizaban para convocar a sus monstruos, ahora los monstruos aparecerán como hologramas cuando coloquen una carta en ese disco, todos sus monstruos que tenían en sus templos, están ahora en una baraja.****  
****Aknadi: Como han cambiado las cosas.****  
****Azah****: Les explicare las reglas de este juego (una hora después salen los cuatro en motocicleta).****  
****Shada****: (A ****Majab****) Tienes idea adonde debemos dirigirnos?.****  
****Majab****: Si, se perfectamente adonde debo dirigirme, buscaremos primero a ****Yugi****. **


	3. La Fiesta

**Marik: Muchachos, estan interesados en ir a una fiesta?.**

**Duke: Cuando?.**

**Marik: Hoy en la noche.**

**Mai: Si, vamos.**

**Todos: Si.**

**Tea: Cuanto vale las entradas?.**

**Marik: De eso no se preocupen, una chica me invito y me dio muchas entradas.**

**Joey: Una chica? (le empieza a dar codazos).**

**Marik: Ni la conozco, solo se que esta en mi misma universidad.**

**Duke: Y sin conocerte te dio entradas?.**

**Marik: Si.**

**Duke: Marik tienes arrastre, no a cualquiera le pasa eso.**

**Bakura: En nuestro caso a nadie de nosotros le pasa eso.**

**Tristan: Si (todos los hombres se entristecen).**

**Tea: Chicos no se pongan asi, a cada uno le pasara algun dia, y una pregunta Marik.**

**Marik: Dime.**

**Tea: Tienes novia?.**

**Mai: Tea por dios, antes Mokuba y ahora Marik?.**

**Tea: Deja de malinterpretar las cosas (molesta).**

**Marik: (se rie) no, no tengo novia.**

**Tea: Por que no?.**

**Marik: No he encontrado a nadie que supere a mi hermana.**

**Serenity: Por que buscas a alguien que la supere?.**

**Marik: Por que asi se pondra celosa.**

**Tea: Tendrias una novia solo para tener a tu hermana celosa?.**

**Marik: Si, asi es.**

**Tea: Marik madura.**

**Marik: (se rie) Que?, ella tiene planeado hacer lo mismo.**

**Tea: (mira a Yugi) Yugi te sientes bien?, desde que llegaste a la cocina no has hablado.**

**Yugi: No te preocupes, estoy bien, "He preferido no hablarles sobre Atem, no quiero preocuparlos, creen que he venido aqui solo para distraerme de mis pesadillas".**

**Tea: "Que le estara pasando?"**

**Ishizu: (sale del museo y sube al auto).**

**Kaiba: Crei que era mentira que ivas al museo.**

**Ishizu: Pensaste que era una escusa?.**

**Kaiba: Si.**

**Ishizu: Fue por dos razones, buscar una informacion que necesita Yugi, y que dejaras de pelear con Joey y los demas, te tengo una pregunta.**

**Kaiba: Dime.**

**Ishizu: Te gustan las mujeres?.**

**Kaiba: Que pregunta es esa?, obvio que si.**

**Ishizu: Es que al verte peleando con Joey me hizo pensar que eras rarito.**

**Kaiba: (menea la cabeza) Si fuera rarito no creo que tendria mal gusto, ademas eso te entristecería.**

**Ishizu: Ya. (se rie)**

**Kaiba: No tienes idea de los gestos que pones cuanto me hablas, cuando me hiciste la pregunta estabas triste, y ahora que te di la respuesta estas feliz.**

**Ishizu: No malinterpretes, (mira su telefono) ya me demore mucho, mejor volvamos.**

**Marik: (mira su celular mientras los demas estan sentados en los sillones).**

**Joey: (Lo observa) Marik, por que no llamas a tu hermana y le dices que nos vamos a la fiesta y que ella vaya tambien cuando se desocupe?.**

**Marik: Tienes razon, mejor la llamo.**

**Joey: Confias en tu hermana?.**

**Marik: Si.**

**Joey: Entonces por que miras tanto el celular?.**

**Marik: No, por nada... la voy a llamar (se levanta y se dirige a la cocina).**

**Joey: Mokuba (lo llama en voz baja).**

**Mokuba: Dime.**

**Joey: Tu que has estado aqui por más tiempo, Que le pasa a este?.**

**Mokuba: Debe estar entusiasmado.**

**Joey: Entusiasmado...porque?.**

**Mokuba: Si antes que ustedes vinieran hablaba a cada rato de una chica, pero no se los digas a nadie.**

**Joey: Esta bien (se escucha que llega un auto).**

**Tea: Son ellos.**

**Marik: (sale de la cocina) Ya vamonos.**

**Mana: (va donde esta Atem, este al percatarse que esta ella le sonrie).**

**Atem: A que vienes?.**

**Mana: A acompañarte.**

**Atem: Gracias...Mana?.**

**Mana: Dime.**

**Atem: Majab por que no ha venido?, donde esta ahora?.**

**Mana: Hablando con Anubis.**

**Atem: No va a conseguir nada, dire que lo quiero ver.**

**Mana: Es que...**

**Atem: Por favor, necesito que me ayude.**

**Mana: Eso esta haciendo.**

**Atem: Mana dime la verdad, donde esta Majab?.(no le responde) Mana!, dime que esta sucediendo?, donde esta èl?.**

**Mana: Es que... no me atrevo a mentirte, pero tampoco puedo decirte la verdad.**

**Atem: Anubis me dijo que mataria a Yugi y los demas, por eso necesito que Majab me ayude a impedirlo, tu me acabas de decir que me esta ayudando, pero como? (no le responde) por favor (le toma la mano y la mira fijo a los ojos) dime la verdad.**

**Mana: Esta bien, te dire la verdad.**

**Joey:(apoyado en la muralla miraba a Mai que hablaba con Serenity, mientras a su lado estaba Duke con Tristan conversando, estos se dan cuenta lo distraido que esta su amigo).**

**Tristan: Joey que te sucede?.**

**Joey: (se pone rojo) nada.**

**Tristan: Nada?.**

**Duke: No estabas mirando a Mai, verdad?.**

**Joey: (sigue rojo) no.**

**Duke: Entonces por que estas rojo?.**

**Joey: Callense!.**

**Duke: Que inmaduro eres Joey, por que no vas y le hablas?.**

**Tea: Por que es un tonto (dijo al integrarse a la conversación).**

**Joey: A ti quien te invito?.**

**Tea: Hay que decir la verdad, eres un cobarde, que tanto te cuesta ir a hablarle?.**

**Ishizu: Tea no te metas en sus asuntos, es cosa de èl que sea un cobarde.**

**Joey: Ishi...!(molesto).**

**Trista: Por un minuto pense que era Kaiba el que hablaba.**

**Duke: Mucha junta con Kaiba hace mal.**

**Ishizu: Joey no lo tomes mal, solo intentaba defenderte.**

**Kaiba: Si esa es tu manera de defender, como sera el de atacar?.**

**Ishizu: Ya la conoces.**

**Todos excepto Ishizu con Kaiba: (riendose) Uuuhh.**

**Ishizu: (se pone roja) no malinterpreten.**

**Kaiba: (riendose) No lo habia tomado de esa forma.**

**Joey: Ishizu nunca me imagine eso de ti, y con Kaiba? que mal gusto tienes.**

**Kaiba: No tanto como el gusto de Mai.**

**Joey: Que dijiste?.**

**Tristan: Ignoraro, vamos a tomar algo, tengo sed (abraza a su amigo y se lo lleva, Duke los acompaña).**

**Tea: Ishizu me acompañas al baño?.**

**Ishizu: Claro (se van, llega Mokuba).**

**Mokuba: Estas aburrido?.**

**Kaiba: Si.**

**Mokuba: Pasamos a mirar por hay?.**

**Kaiba: (se rie) ya mire, no hay nada interesante (pasa una chica de cabellera oscura).**

**Mokuba: Y ella?.**

**Kaiba: Muy chica para mi, y mayor para ti.**

**Mokuba: Buu...(la sigue mirando) es mi idea o se dirige a donde esta Marik?.**

**Kaiba: Si esta yendo donde esta èl, no le tendra interes a la chica.**

**Mokuba: Como lo sabes?.**

**Kaiba: Le gusta las lunáticas.**

**Mokuba: (se rie) Como su hermana?.**

**Kaiba: Màs que ella, si la superan.**

**Marik: (ve que se acerca la niña) Hola.**

**Azah: Hola.**

**Marik: Gracias por la invitacion.**

**Azah: De nada... (quedan un momento callados).**

**Marik: Y como te ha ido?, " que pregunta tan tonta".**

**Azah: Me ha ido bien en este negocio, crei que seria dificil crear una discotet aqui.**

**Marik: Por que lo hiciste?.**

**Azah: Queria un negocio dificil, si no eran las drogas tendria que ser esto.**

**Marik: (Se rie) no te imagino narcotraficante.**

**Azah: Yo tampoco (sonrie)... quieres tomar algo?.**

**Marik: No gracias, salgamos un rato?...ver mucha gente me estresa.**

**Azah: Entonces... por que viniste?**

**Marik: (se rie) para verte.**

**Azah:(se pone roja) que calor hace, mejor salgamos.**

**Marik: De acuerdo.**

**Tea: (empieza a caminar por un pasillo).**

**Ishizu:(la sigue) Aqui no esta el baño.**

**Tea: Realmente quiero hablar contigo.**

**Ishizu: Dime.**

**Tea: Sabes que le sucede a Yugi?... me preocupa, y cuando le pregunto, no me responde.**

**Ishizu: No puedo decírtelo, lo siento.**

**Tea: No seas asi, por favor... dímelo.**

**Ishizu: Es sobre Atem.**

**Tea: Atem?... que tiene que ver Atem en esto?.**

**Ishizu: Yugi esta obsesionado con las pesadillas que ha tenido, en todas aparece Atem pidiéndole ayuda... diciéndole que lo ayude a detener a alguien, y cuando el le pregunta a quien... los ve a todos sus amigos muertos.**

**Tea: Entonces a eso se debe las llamadas que hacia... y por que...**

**Ishizu: Por que que?.**

**Tea: Por que te lo contó solo a ti, y no a nosotros?.. si somos sus amigos, deberia contar con nosotros.**

**Ishizu: No lo tomes mal, solo no queria preocuparlos.**

**Tea: Pero no se da cuenta que preocupa màs no saber que le sucede. ( se va, dirigiendose afuera donde estaba Yugi hablando con Bakura).**

**Yugi: (se preocupa) Te sucede algo Tea?.**

**Tea: Bakura nos podrias dejar a solas?.**

**Bakura: (sorprendido) Claro.(se va).**

**Tea: Somos amigos?.**

**Yugi: Si.**

**Tea: Pero enserio.**

**Yugi: Claro que somos amigos, que te preocupa?.**

**Tea: Entonces...porque no me dijiste la razon por que habiamos venido?... por que no me habías dicho lo de Atem?.**

**Yugi: Tea...**

**Tea: Se que nuestra relación ya no es de amigos, pero eso no significa que dejes de confiar en mi.**

**Yugi: No quería preocuparte.**

**Tea: Me preocupaba no saber que te pasaba. (empieza a correr dirigiéndose al fondo del patio, Yugi la sigue pero no la alcanza debido que aparece a su alrededor un grupo de muchachos).**

**Yugi: Quienes son ustedes?.**

**Majab: Buscabas algo?. (Traen a Tea afirmándola de los brazos).**


	4. Un nuevo plan

**Majab: Que piensas hacer?.**  
**Yugi: Que quieren?.**  
**Majab: Obedecer ordenes... te desafío a un duelo.**  
**Yugi: No vez que no traigo mi baraja?.**  
**Majab: Cierto...(se le empieza a acercar) al ser así... (Le da un golpe en la cara dejándolo al suelo) tenemos que acabar contigo de algún modo.**  
**Tea: Yugi!.**  
**Yugi: (le da un golpe a Majab, y Shada lastima el brazo de Tea) Dejara!.**  
**Majab: ahora entiendes...si me golpeas, la lastimaran a ella, tú decides.**  
**Yugi: Dejara...si quieres golpearme adelante, pero a ella dejara. (Lo empieza a golpear, al ver a Yugi en el suelo lo empieza a patear).**  
**Joey: Que te crees en golpearlo? (llega con Tristan, Duke y Bakura todos cansados por haber corrido)...Bakura nos aviso que se habían ido al fondo, así que ,venimos a buscarlos .**  
**Yugi: Joey.**  
**Joey: Ahora me las pagaras( va a golpearlo).**  
**yugi: lo haces y lastimaran a Tea (Joey se detiene).**  
**Marik: Al ser ese el caso (los que tienen a Tea miran hacia atrás, Shada recibe un golpe cayendo al suelo, Karim se distrae al ver a su amigo en el suelo, y ve que alguien toma del brazo a Tea y le da una patada a el en la mandíbula, todo el grupo corre).**  
**Yugi: Marik...**  
**Marik: Que fue lo primero que les dije?.**  
**Duke: No ir al fondo del patio.**  
**Marik: Ahora ven por que se los decía.**  
**Duke: Ya Marik no te enojes, y tampoco nos trates como niños.**  
**Marik: Ayuden a Yugi levantarse nos vamos.**  
**Tristan: Ahora?.**  
**Marik: Y que quieren?... no ven como esta Yugi?, vámonos ( se va).**  
**Joey: Por que tan molesto?.**  
**Duke: Ni idea (Llegan a la casa).**  
**Mai: Pobre Yugi (le empieza a echar alcohol, Y Serenity con Tea la ayudan).**  
**Duke: que pobre yugi?... la media suerte que tiene ahora, Tristan golpéame.**  
**Tristan: (se ríe) estas loco.**  
**Ishizu: Tea recuerdas como eran los sujetos?.**  
**Tea: Estaba muy oscuro, no los recuerdo bien.**  
**Marik: Uno era calvo, piel oscura, ojos cafes, llevaba una vestimenta de motociclista, para ser exacto todos llevaban la misma vestimenta, el otro tenía el cabello largo y negro, ojos castaños, no recuerdo más.**  
**Kaiba: Muy oscuro estaba tea?... o marik tiene una visión infrarroja?.**  
**Ishizu: No seas así, estaba preocupada de yugi en ese momento.**  
**Kaiba: En todo caso es culpa de ella lo que le paso a yugi.**  
**Ishizu: Kaiba!.**  
**Kaiba: Pero si es cierto, que me lo vas a negar?.**  
**Ishizu: Voy a llamar un doctor, permiso (se dirige a otra habitación)**  
**Tea: pero a un hospital?.**  
**Marik: No lo van a atender nunca.**  
**Kaiba: No alcanzaron los sujetos a matarlo y ahora quieres que el hospital se encargue.**  
**Joey: Anda a acostarte Kaiba.**  
**Kaiba: Ya, pero me llevo a tu hermana.**  
**Joey: Que te crees en decir eso? (furioso) de seguro te dio miedo decir eso cuando marik te mando a acostar.**  
**Kaiba: Realmente quien me da miedo es Ishizu.**  
**Ishizu: (Regresa y escucha a Seto) Pero yo que te hice?.**  
**Tristan: Lo atacaste.**  
**Joey, Duke y Tristan: Uuuuyy**  
**Ishizu: Hasta cuando van a seguir con eso?.**  
**Kaiba:(riéndose) Es que no se defenderme.**  
**Ishizu: (molesta) Idiota.**  
**Marik: (molesto) Hasta aquí quedo el juego, vayan todos a dormir, ya es muy tarde.**  
**Joey: Por que estas molesto?.**  
**Mokuba: Por que interrumpieron su cita, por que más va a ser?.**  
**Tristan: Su cita?.**  
**Duke: Tenías una cita allá?.**  
**Marik: (mira a Mokuba) Nunca más vuelvo a contarte algo, ya que esperan?.**

**Majab:(sentado en una de las escaleras de la calle mientras los demás estaban alrededor) Tenemos que hacer otra cosa, tengo que asegurarme que lleve su baraja consigo.**  
**Karim: Que raro que no llevara su baraja, no es el rey de los duelos?.**  
**Azah: ( Se acerca hacia ellos) Es probable que después de que se fue Atem, dejo de jugar a las cartas, pues si hago memoria no había escuchado de el hace 4 años.**  
**Aknadi: Y ahora que hacemos?.**  
**Azah: Provocar que Yugi tenga su baraja consigo.**  
**Majab: Como?.**  
**Azah: Kaiba, ataquen a Seto, provocaran que Yugi se vea obligado a tener su baraja para poder defenderlo.**  
**Karim: Son amigos?.**  
**Azah: Si lo son, también ataquen a Joey o Mai, atacando a uno de esos tres bastaría.**  
**Majab: Pero no te has fijado que ninguno de esos tres se quedan solos?, Joey y Mai no se aparta de su grupo, y Seto esta con Mokuba o Ishizu, seria más preferible atacar a Marik.**  
**Azah: (se disgusta).**  
**Majab: Al parecer no te gusto la idea.**  
**Azah: Marik no te servirá, ya te nombre tres, con ellos basta y sobra.**  
**Majab: (sospecho de la reacción de Azah) De acuerdo, alguno de esos tres (no dejaba de mirarla fijo a los ojos).**  
**Azah:(se retira).**  
**Shada: A cual de los tres?.**  
**Majab: Seto.**  
**Shada: Pero si Seto sabe de su pasado y te reconoce?.**  
**Majab: No sucederá eso, ya te dije él no es Seth.**  
**Karim: E Isis?.**  
**Majab: Tampoco, estoy seguro de eso (se levanta cuando despierta una idea en su mente) vamos a la casa de Azah, necesito hablar algo con ella.**

**Yugi:(Empieza a tomar reposo en la cama al haber terminado de ser examinado por un doctor, estaban en su habitación).**  
**Doctor: (dirigiéndose a Ishizu) No tiene hueso roto, solo esas heridas, solo necesita descansar.**  
**Ishizu: Gracias, lo acompaño (se retiran, y entra Tea).**  
**Tea:Yugi...**  
**Yugi: Tranquila, no es tu culpa.**  
**Tea: (Se sienta en la cama y deposita su mano en el hombro de él) Sabes?... esos sujetos me parecían haberlos visto algún lado... de adonde?.**  
**Yugi: también he pensado lo mismo...y por que quería desafiarme a un duelo?.**  
**Tea: Creo que lo sabremos pronto.**  
**Yugi: "Atem?, se trataría de lo que tu me estas advirtiendo?".**

**Atem: No debieron haber aceptado.**  
**Mana: Es la única opción para sacarte de aquí.**  
**Atem: Prefiero estar aquí, antes de lastimarlos a ellos, entiende ellos son mis amigos.**  
**Mana: Y nosotros?...que somos para ti Atem?.**  
**Atem: Mana...**  
**Mana: Tienes idea cuanto tiempo esperamos para volverte a ver?...y crees que ahora te vamos a dejar aquí?, nosotros fuimos tus amigos primero(se retira).**

**Ya era de día, estaban tomando desayuno.**  
**Marik: Yugi abra que dejar una constancia, de hay vamos.**  
**Yugi: De, acuerdo.**  
**Mai: Ishizu, podremos salir alguna parte?, no puedo quedarme encerrada.**  
**Ishizu: No tengo tiempo, pero los lleva Mokuba, (saca de su bolso unas llaves) toma (se lo pasa a Mokuba).**  
**Mokuba: Será (recibe las llaves).**  
**Kaiba: (se despide de Mokuba y se empieza a ir).**  
**Ishizu: Oye, no te vayas sin mí (lo sigue).**  
**Joey: (mira a Mai) Adonde vas?.**  
**Mai: Adonde crees?.**  
**Tea: Al centro comercial, que más va a ser?.**  
**Serenity: Hermano vas?.**  
**Joey: No, esas son cosas de chicas... y no pienso cargar sus bolsos.**  
**Mokuba: Hay no!.**  
**Bakura: Tranquilo, yo también voy.**  
**Tea: Pero porque no va Joey con Mai?.**  
**Mai: Por que te cargas conmigo?, no te he molestado con Yugi.**  
**Tristan: Pero si ya son novios.**  
**Mai: No tenia ni idea.**  
**Marik: (se levanta)Ya, vamos.**  
**Yugi: si (lo sigue).**

**Llegan al museo, y se encuentran con Husn (la encargada del museo).**  
**Husn: Hola Ishizu, como esta Odion?, y por que no me saludas Kaiba?.**  
**Kaiba: hola.**  
**Ishizu: hola, Odion esta bien, y que sucede?.**  
**Husn: quería avisarte que encontré a alguien que se va a encargar en las adquiciones que encuentren los arqueólogos, trabajara contigo( voltea) ven ( el sujeto se acerca a ellos) el es Majab.**  
**Majab: Hola.**  
**Kaiba: Dudo mucho que dure.**  
**Ishizu: Ignóralo, él es así con todos, un gusto conocerte.**  
**Majab: Lo mismo digo, (mira a Seto fingiendo sonrisa) y si durare (le extiende la mano y Seto se la toma).**  
**Kaiba: (se larga).**  
**Husn: que le sucede?.**  
**Ishizu: el es así, permiso (se retira).**  
**Husn: Disculpa...**  
**Majab: No hay problema. "de todo modos no tiene ni idea lo que le espera"(sonríe maliciosamente).**  
**Kaiba: (entra a su oficina y en eso entra Ishizu) y ahora que?(esperando escuchar una queja de su parte).**  
**Ishizu: No te pareció familiar?.**  
**Kaiba: Quien?.**  
**Ishizu: El sujeto...estoy segura de haberlo visto en algún lado, pero, donde?.**  
**Kaiba: Lo mas probable es idea tuya, no me parece familiar para nada este...(se calla y se toca la cabeza).**  
**Ishizu: ( se preocupa) que pasa?.**  
**Kaiba: (deja de tocarse la cabeza) nada, debe ser el calor.**  
**Ishizu: Te traeré algo (se retira).**


	5. Las 7 pulseras

Tea: (mirando la ropa) quien se puede colocar esto?.  
Mai: Que eres mala, eso lo usa Ishizu. (con burla).  
Serenity: No, si no es tan fea su ropa.  
Mokuba: Como son con ella, le contare.  
Mai: Pero, sinceramente.  
Mokuba: Si... (admitiendo) debería mejorar los gustos.  
Mai: De ropa o pareja?.  
Mokuba: Estamos hablando de ropa, para que incluyes pareja?... que quieres saber?.  
Mai: Al parecer ya sabes que información quiero saber.  
Mokuba: Ni idea, nunca la he visto con alguien.  
Mai: Entonces, tu hermano no te lo ha contado?.  
Mokuba: Mi hermano no se mete con asuntos ajenos, se a que quieres llegar, y la respuesta es no, no sucede nada entre ellos.  
Mai: Bueno, no te molestes, solo bromeaba.  
Serenity: Hablando de parejas... Mai sinceramente, te llama la atención mi hermano?.  
Mokuba: Esta quiere cuñada a toda costa.  
Bakura: Y tu eres el otro extremo.  
Mai: (se pone roja) Por que preguntas eso?.  
Mokuba: Como mi hermano diría en este momento, un mono esta escuchando.  
Joey: (Aparece derepente) a quien llamas mono?.  
Tea: Que haces aquí?, habías dicho que no querías venir.  
Joey: Realmente estoy acompañando a otras personas (aparece Tristan y Duke).  
Serenity: Y quien quedo en casa?.  
Tristan: Yugi con Odion, Marik tuvo que salir, así que le pedimos el auto mientras él se fue en moto.  
Tea: Adonde?.  
Tristan: Ni idea.  
Duke: Bueno, que esperamos?, vamos a divertirnos, hay unos juegos cerca.

Ishizu: (Se acerca a una puerta cuando se topa con Majab).  
Majab: Hola.  
Ishizu: Hola.  
Majab: Y ese refresco?.  
Ishizu: Es para Kaiba, le esta haciendo mal el calor.  
Majab: Se ha encontrado unas joyas muy valiosas del tiempo antiguo, mañana hay que ir a verlas.  
Ishizu: Hoy día no?.  
Majab: No, por que están arreglando todo para que podamos acceder sin riesgo de derrumbe.  
Ishizu: Entiendo (suena que alguien se cae en la habitación que conduce la puerta, ella entra y ve a Seto en el suelo, se acerca a él) Seto... Seto!( le toca la frente) tiene fiebre (mira a Majab) llama a una ambulancia (el sujeto se retira) Seto reacciona (se preocupa).

Duke: (saliendo de los juegos junto con los demás) en árabe tenían que estar estos juegos (aburrido).  
Bakura: Ahora que hacemos?.  
Joey: Vámonos a casa, hay piscina y...duelo de mounstros.  
Tea: Eso ya paso de moda.  
Joey: Como que paso de moda?...gracias a ese juego conocimos a Atem, se acuerdan de él?.  
Tea: Obvio que nos acordamos de él.  
Mokuba: (empieza a sonar el celular).  
Bakura: Quien es?  
Mokuba: Mi hermano (contesta el celular) alo... que sucedió?(se asusta)...donde queda?...voy en seguida(corta).  
Tea: que paso?  
Mokuba: Tengo que ir al hospital (minutos después llega al lugar con los demás, y ve a Ishizu) como esta?.  
Ishizu: No me han dicho nada, recién lo atendieron.  
Tea: Que le sucedió?.  
Ishizu: Tiene fiebre y esta inconsciente (preocupada).  
Tea: Tranquilo Mokuba, sabes como es tu hermano, se pondrá bien.  
Joey: Eso crees?(con duda).  
Tea: Calla Joey (molesta).  
Yugi: (se acerca hacia ellos) Que sucedió?.  
Ishizu: Tengo que irme.  
Tea: Pero... por que?.  
Ishizu: Kaiba tenía que entregar un informe, deberé entregarlo por él.  
Tea: Entiendo (se va).  
Yugi: Que le pasa a ella?.  
Tea: Ni idea, pero eso no importa ahora (mira a Mokuba).  
Yugi: (Observa a un sujeto que le parece familiar, empieza a seguirlo).  
Tea: Yugi, adonde vas? (no le contesta y sigue caminando).  
Tristan: Hoy es un día muy extraño.  
Yugi: (entra a la habitación donde vio entrar al sujeto, la puerta se cierra sola, y el muchacho ve al sujeto al frente de él) Hace tiempo sin verte...Shady.  
Shady: Vaya, me reconociste.  
Yugi: Que haces aquí?.  
Shady: Vengo a aclarar todas tus dudas.  
Yugi: Mis dudas? (se alegra) que esperas?, explícame que esta sucediendo.  
Shady: (asiente con la cabeza).

Ishizu: (entra a una oficina donde se encontraba Majab).  
Majab: Como se encuentra?.  
Ishizu: Que haces aquí?.  
Majab: Te sientes bien?.  
Ishizu: Tú le hiciste eso, no soy imbecil...cual es la cura?.  
Majab: Crees que yo le provoque su fiebre?.  
Ishizu: Tu lo maldeciste.  
Majab: Yo lo maldeci?... (se ríe) Ishizu no seas ridícula, para que lo hubiera maldecido si apenas lo conozco?.  
Ishizu: Su mano.  
Majab: Que?"no puede ser".  
Ishizu: Al tomarle la mano lo maldeciste, me di cuenta al subirlo a la ambulancia, al tocarle la mano pude comprobarlo.  
Majab: (se ríe) y que quieres que haga?.  
Ishizu: Cual es la cura?.  
Majab: No se, por que no lo maldije, solo esta enfermo, y tu deberías buscar a un psicólogo por que estas... ¡loca!, ¡lárgate de mi oficina!.  
Ishizu: Por que tan alterado?.  
Majab: Por que me estresas.  
Husn: Que sucede aquí? (pregunta al abrir la puerta).  
Ishizu: Nada (sale de la habitación).  
Husn: Que sucedió?.  
Majab: El calor le esta afectando.  
Husn: (sale).  
Shada: (aparece derepente) ella se dio cuenta.  
Majab: Lo se, no es preferible que este viva, a este paso arruinara nuestros planes.  
Shada: Que intentas decir?.  
Majab: Tendré que deshacerme de ella.

Yugi: Dime Shady.  
Shady: Anubis tiene atrapado a Atem, por un duelo que sucedió hace tiempo, y les dijo a los amigos de Atem, me refiero a los de su tiempo, que lo liberara si ellos acaban con ustedes.  
Yugi: Quienes son?, como puedo detener esto?.  
Shady: Con ayuda de esto (le entrega una caja, Yugi la abre y ve las tres cartas de los dioses y 7 pulseras negras) de acuerdo a una mitología Anubis llevaba al difunto a su mundo junto con 7 espíritus, Atem no ha podido ir a ese mundo, los necesita a ustedes, con estas pulseras podrán ir al mundo de los muertos, y podrán volver al mundo de los vivos, claro que ganen a Anubis y sus cuerpos estén en buenas condiciones.  
Yugi: Entiendo.  
Shady: Piensa bien, quienes 6 te acompañaran.  
Yugi: "Kaiba si se llega a mejorara, Joey, Mai, deberé también incluir a Marik, Ishizu y Odion"...Shady...(no había nadie) otravez desapareció(se dirige donde están los demás) Hay noticias?.  
Tea: No saben por que tiene fiebre, y Mokuba fue a verlo por un momento.  
Duke: Será mejor irnos, aquí no servimos de nada.  
Tea: Yo me quedo, no pienso dejar a Mokuba solo.  
Joey: Que es esa caja Yugi?.  
Yugi: Se los explicare en casa, mientras tanto me quedare aquí, Tea tiene razón, no podemos dejar a Mokuba solo.  
Tristan: Entonces, nosotros nos vamos.(se van).  
Tea: Que contiene esa caja?.  
Yugi: Te lo explicare.

Ishizu: (Llega al hospital, baja del auto y se topa con Majab).  
Majab: lo admito, lo maldeci.  
Ishizu: porque?.  
Majab: Por que estaba celoso que estuviera contigo.  
Ishizu: A mi no me engañas, esa no es la razón.  
Majab: Me pillaste, pero no pienso decírtela.  
Ishizu: Entonces, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo (se empieza a alejar).  
Majab: Quieres saber la cura?.  
Ishizu: (se detiene y se da media vuelta) Cual es?.  
Majab: (le pasa un frasco) brota esta crema en su mano y se curara.  
Ishizu: Haber si es cierto.  
Majab: Pero después no te quejes. (se va)  
Ishizu: Que intentas decir?.( entra al hospital se encuentra con los tres).  
Yugi: No hay nuevas noticias.  
Ishizu: Se puede ir a verlo?.  
Yugi: No, solo a Mokuba lo dejaron una vez.  
Ishizu: Entiendo (va donde esta un doctor, minutos después entra a la habitación donde se encuentra Kaiba) no me demoro, gracias.  
Doctor: De nada ( se va).  
Ishizu: ( se acerca al muchacho y le toma la mano) por que lo habrá hecho?, y después me da cura?, espero que esto funcione(le hecha la crema en la mano, después deposita su mano en la frente de él, pero aun tenia fiebre) me mintió.  
Kaiba: (abre los ojos y la queda mirando, la fiebre se le empieza a pasar) donde estamos?.  
Ishizu: Seto (feliz) estamos en el hospital, habías tenido fiebre.  
Kaiba: En serio?...( se levanta) no recuerdo nada.  
Ishizu: (se sonroja).  
Kaiba: Que? ( se da cuenta que solo esta en ropa interior, se sonroja y se tapa con las sabanas) donde esta mi ropa?( observa el lugar).

Tristan:( en el living con los demás) Que tendrá Kaiba?.  
Duke: Ni idea.  
Bakura: Tendrá alguna enfermedad de aquí?.  
Marik: Ya estaría muerto ( lo quedan mirando) que? si es verdad (llega Yugi con los demás).  
Joey: (sorprendido) se mejoro!.  
Kaiba: Nadie puede conmigo.  
Marik: Mi hermana?.  
Yugi: Dijo que tenia que seguir trabajando, y Kaiba debes tomar reposo.  
Kaiba: y quien eres...mi mamá?... le dije a Ishizu que me sentía bien para seguir trabajando, pero no quiso entender...vamos Mokuba (se van a la cocina).  
Joey: Que tenia?.  
Yugi: El doctor dijo que no tenia idea, y lo mando a hacerse unos exámenes.


End file.
